Puedes contar conmigo
by Rora Kiri no Yoru
Summary: Songfic de Aki e Ichinos de la canción Puedes contar conmigo de la Oreja de Van Gogh. ¿Que siente Aki por Ichinose?


**Bueno, pues aquí estoy con mi primera historia. Es un songfic de Aki e Ichinose ( me encantaaaan). Me vino rapidamente, esta canción me encantaba y en esto se encendió la chispa cuando la volví a escuchar y se me ocurrió que la pareja que mas pegaba era esta. Y salió esto, así que espero que os guste, disfrutad.**

_**Ni Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen,ya está dicho**_

_**La canción es "Puedes contar conmigo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh  
><strong>_

_**Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía**_

_Un café con sal_

_ganas de llorar_

Me levanto y huelo el café, me encanta ese olor. Sin embargo hoy lo odio, porque ese olor significa que este día ha empezado, y no quiero que eso ocurra. Después de toda la noche llorando, mis ojos se vuelven a cuajar de lagrimas, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, pero no puedo. Es superior a mis fuerzas, y las lagrimas vuelven a surcar mi cara.

_mi mundo empezando a temblar_

_presiento que se acerca el final_

Todo lo que construí a lo largo de los años esta siendo derruido lentamente desde ayer a la tarde. Todo termina, gracias a ti, Ichinose. ¿Por que? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? ¿en serio tenias que esperar hasta la última hora para decirme que te ibas? No voy a ir a despedirte, sé que si lo hago me derrumbare, tal y como lo esta haciendo mi mundo en estos momentos.

_no quiero ganar _

_ahora eso que mas da_

Te vas, y mi corazón ¿te haces una idea de como se queda? Ni te has imaginado de todo lo que siento por ti, ni te has dado cuenta. Pero no es eso lo que mas me importa, en estos momentos me da igual con quien estés o lo que sientas por otra persona. En estos momentos solo me importa que se va lo único que he querido más que a mi propia vida. Aunque no supieses todo lo que yo sentía, nunca quise imponerte que me quisieses como yo te quiero, solo quería verte cada día, con eso siempre me llego. Ahora eso cambiara.

_estoy cansada ya de inventar_

_excusas que no saben andar_

Estoy harta, harta realmente. Lo has sido todo para mi. Y tu no te has dado cuenta. Me he tenido que inventar mil mentiras para justificar mi actitud contigo, y solo he podido se sincera con Endou. Mil mentiras que nadie se creía, nadie excepto tu. No solo estoy tan unida a ti porque somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños. No solo eres de las pocas personas que me ha visto llorar, porque tenemos mucha confianza. No solo te abrazo, porque siempre hemos sido como hermanos. Tu has sido mucho mas que eso, y ni mis mentiras lo podían ocultar.

_y solo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer _

_que fueron de los dos_

Estoy mirando nuestras fotos, los recuerdos únicos para ti y para mi. Imágenes que cuentan nuestra amistad y mas. Sonrisas, muecas, tonterías que por ser contigo, son lo mas importante que he podido guardar

_y hoy solo quiero creer _

_que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo_

¿Los recordaras? ¿Recordaras todos esos momentos? Las tardes enteras en el parque, sentados a la orilla del río, riendo, bromeando, pegándonos cariñosamente o simplemente callados. Y todas esas conversaciones, las recuerdo también. Tus "venga, me quedo solo media hora mas" y esas medias horas formaban horas completas hasta la 6 o las 7, diciéndonos nada, pero sin poder parar de hablar por el chat. Mis momentos favoritos eran cuando me esperabas en nuestra esquina, te sentabas esperándome, sin pensar que yo ya había llegado pero quería tener 5 minutos para observarte, para luego decirte en una mirada que podías decirme todo, que era de total confianza. Simplemente por ser tu.

_nunca hubo maldad_

_solo ingenuidad_

_pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies_

Encuentro una foto en la que estoy abrazando con fuerza, al lado una en la que nos estamos "peleando". Te juro que nunca hice nada con mala intención, todas esas cosas me salían naturales. Siempre pensé que íbamos a estar juntos, que seriamos amigos, que todo se inclinaría ante nosotros, los mejores amigos. Y puede que en algún momento pasase algo.

_cuando el sueño venga a por mi_

_en silencio voy a construir una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos_

La única solución que me queda ahora es inventarme un universo donde tu sigues aquí, donde yo pueda ser feliz, y no me tenga que conformar con unas pocas llamadas desde Estados Unidos. Te convertiré en mi amigo imaginario, un amigo que conseguirá al menos, que pueda fingir una sonrisa delante de todos.

_y solo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer _

_que fueron de los dos_

Encuentro otra donde me llevas de la manos. Tenia los ojos vendados por mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Recuerdo que me decías que no abriese los ojos, que confiase en ti y así si no me caería. Confiaba plenamente en ti, sabia que no me iba a pasar nada, y incluso aunque me pasase algo no dejaría de confiar en ti.

_y hoy solo quiero creer _

_que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo para siempre_

Vacío la caja y todas las fotos caen, como caerán en tu olvido. Entre las fotos encuentro un sobre. Era una carta para ti, te la iba a entregar hace un año por san Valentín, pero vi a Rika contigo y me eche atrás. En ese momento pensé que después de eso mis sentimientos cambiarían, pero no han cambiado, ha aumentado incluso. En ella te hablo de todo lo que pasamos juntos, de todo lo que sentía, y de que esperaba que no me odiases y me olvidases por esa confesión.

_y no puedo evitar echarte de menos mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas_

_yo siento que quiero verte, verte_

Me doy cuenta de que no solo voy a echarte de menos, sino de que estoy permitiendo que te vayas sin mas, que con mi ausencia en el aeropuerto te estoy dando un mensaje que no es cierto. Te estoy diciendo que me da igual que te marches. Y lo siento, siento que necesito verte ya, y voy a verte.

_y pienso que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo _

Salgo de casa y empiezo a correr. Se que me queda poco tiempo, pero corro con todas mis fuerzas, con las fotos y la carta cerca de mi corazón dando mas ánimos y fuerzas. Todas esas risas, esos abrazos, palabras, sonrisas, todo eso tendrá sentido, no caerá en el olvido ni por mi parte ni por la tuya. Llego al aeropuerto y todos están saliendo, me gritan que adonde voy, que el avión despegara enseguida, pero solo me vuelvo para responder que tengo que hacerlo, y sigo corriendo, no se ni como supere a los guardias, solo se que de repente vi tu pelo castaño, que reconocería en cualquier parte, y grito tu nombre. Te das la vuelta y te quedas sorprendido, estoy aquí, Ichinose y no te iras hasta oírme.

_que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid las noches enteras sin dormir _

Te entrego las fotos y la carta, sin decirte ni una palabra. Las miras extrañado y preguntas por qué. Porque puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento, porque no quiero que olvides todo, porque te echare de menos y no se que haré al no estar tu aquí. Vuelves a preguntarme por qué te digo eso. Respondo con pocas palabras, porque te quiero y me muero por ti.

la vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti

Bajas la mirada y cuando la subes me miras fijamente, me dices que nunca lo olvidaras, porque me quieres, y porque al igual que yo, tu mueres por mi. Me coges de la cintura y sin aviso me das un beso, ese beso que ambos tanto esperamos. Ese beso porque el que moriríamos. Un beso que dice que puedo contar contigo y tu conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Merezco: ¿Review? ¿Tomatazo? ¿Muerte rápida? ¿Muerte lenta? ¿Quitarme cualquier instrumento u objeto que sirva para escribir?<strong>


End file.
